Ronan
by chipmunkgirl01
Summary: Based on the song by Taylor Swift.


**Hey peeps**

**I was listening to Ronan by Taylor Swift and I cried…. But it also gave me an idea….**

**Read on**

Brittany stared blankly at the TV screen in front of her. She was all out of tears. She wanted to scream, cry, just breakdown, but she couldn't. She couldn't move.

"In later news, international superstars Brittany and Alvin Seville have lost their 4 year old son to stage 5 cancer. The young boy passed away earlier this week. Our sincere condolences go out to their entire family during this loss."

She turned off the TV. Brittany was tired of everyone giving their "condolences" to them like it will change anything. Her baby was gone, and nothing could change that. She tied her pink robe and sat up on the sofa. Brittany then put on her slippers and walked down the hallway to the now vacant room that was once home to the sickly little boy.

Brittany looked at the sign that was on his door:

No Girls Allowed

She remembered how she helped him write that. Under the words was a drawing that he made of their family. Brittany touched the doorknob almost afraid to open the door. She hadn't been in his room since he left for the hospital the week before. She sighed, and then slowly entered the room.

His room was still the way he left it. His plastic dinosaurs and cars were in the exact same place, as if they were frozen in time. On his desk there was an unfinished drawing. Brittany remembered the day he started to create his latest masterpiece.

"_**What are you drawing baby?"**_

_**He looked up at his mother with his bright blue eyes and moved his hands over the picture. **_

"_**You can't see it yet mommy. You have to wait till I'm all better."**_

_**Brittany gave him a weak smile. His optimism made her believe that he will make it out too.**_

_**He smiled back, "Promise you won't look at it?"**_

"_**I promise."**_

Brittany went to the desk and flipped the paper over so she couldn't see the picture.

_I promised I wouldn't look at it until he's all better,_ she thought, _and I will keep that promise._

Brittany made her way to his closet and sat inside it. She looked at all the clothes that he would never get the chance to fit into. She then went to her robe pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Her eyes glanced over it, and then finally, tears began to form.

"Brittany, I'm home!"

She ignored Alvin's call to her and continued to weep. Then, she heard the door open and Alvin stood over her.

"Britt?"

She couldn't speak, she almost couldn't breathe. Brittany felt Alvin's arms start to gently pull her up off the floor and enclose her into a tight hug.

"It's going to get better. I promise."

Brittany pushed him off, "No it's not Alvin! Our baby is gone forever!"

More tears flooded from her eyes.

Alvin then noticed the paper in her hand, "What's that?" he said.

"It's….. a song….. I wrote about…. him…." It still hurt her to say his name.

"Can I hear it?"

Brittany nodded, and then made her way back to the living room with Alvin following close behind. She grabbed her guitar then sat on the sofa and slowly started to play.

**I remember your bare feet down the hallway  
I remember your little laugh  
Race cars on the kitchen floor, plastic dinosaurs  
I love you to the moon and back**

I remember your blue eyes looking into mine  
Like we had our own secret club  
I remember you dancing before bed time  
Then jumping on me, waking me up

I can still feel you hold my hand, little man  
And even the moment I knew  
You fought it hard like an army guy  
Remember I leaned in and whispered to you

Come on baby with me we're going to fly away from here  
You were my best four years

I remember the drive home  
When the blind hope turned to crying and screaming "Why?"  
Flowers pile up in the worst way, no one knows what to say  
About a beautiful boy who died

And it's about to be Halloween  
You could be anything you wanted if you were still here  
I remember the last day when I kissed your face  
I whispered in your ear

Come on baby with me we're going to fly away from here  
Out of this curtain room and this hospital grey, we'll just disappear  
Come on baby with me we're going to fly away from here  
You were my best four years

What if I'm standing in your closet trying to talk to you?  
What if I kept the hand-me-downs you won't grow into?  
And what if I really thought some miracle would see us through?  
What if the miracle was even getting one moment with you?

Come on baby with me we're going to fly away from here

Brittany paused, and tried to hold back her tears. Alvin placed his hand on her knee, and when she looked up, he smiled. She returned the smile, took a deep breath, and continued to play.

**Come on baby with me we're going to fly away from here  
You were my best four years**

I remember your bare feet down the hallway  
I love you to the moon and back…..

Brittany put down the guitar and submerged herself in Alvin's arms. She looked on the coffee table and saw the family picture they took months ago, and saw her son's smiling face. This time, she didn't want to cry, but instead, all she could do was smile back.

**Well that's it….**

**I really have nothing to say after that….**

**-YahcAchaLater**


End file.
